Iron Man VS Wild Tiger
Iron Man VS Wild Tiger is the fifth battle of the second season of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Iron Man from Marvel Comics and Wild Tiger from Tiger and Bunny. Description Two armor-wearing superheroes fight it out! Can Stark's armor stand up to Kotetsu's Hundred Power? Battle Sternbild City, 7:30 PM Multiple thugs stood outside a bank, weapons drawn. "Ready?" asked one thug. "Yeah. Let's do this." replied another. The group of goons ran into the bank, and aimed their guns at the civilians. Every person in the bank panicked, they had nothing to defend against the robbers. Luckily, a hero wearing bulky white and green armor kicked open the door- Wild Tiger, the NEXT hero. Submachine guns unloaded on Tiger's armor, but the bullets failed to penetrate it. The NEXT charged and punched down one thug, then backhanded another, and kicked a third one down. Another hero ran into the bank: this one's armor was red and gold. Iron Man grabbed a thug and hurled him at one of his co-robbers, and took down another thug with an uppercut. After five minutes of combat, the group of robbers was defeated, and the police were arriving. The two heroes approached each other outside while leaving the crime scene. Wild Tiger was the first to speak. "Nice work out there! You're a hero too?" "Yeah....I sorta am. Name's Iron Man, how about you?" "Wild Tiger. You showed some pretty good stuff there, want a friendly battle?" "Don't see why not." FIGHT! 60 Wild Tiger made the first move. He lunged forward and punched Iron Man in the head. He then uppercutted him, and grabbed the Avenger by the arm, before slamming him into the concrete. Iron Man flew backwards and blasted multiple repulsors, which did minor damage to Tiger. 50 The NEXT ran forward, but Iron Man did too, and headbutted Wild Tiger before he could react. Iron Man tried to continue his attack with a punch, but Wild Tiger caught the fist and landed a punch. Using his left elbow, Iron Man struck his opponent and fired a repulsor with the same arm. The brilliant blue flash of energy took Wild Tiger off guard, and using this to his advantage, Iron Man struck the white-armored hero with a forceful kick. 40 Standing his ground, Wild Tiger took the kick head-on, flinching only just a little. He wrapped his arms around Iron Man, then turned and slammed him down, leaving an Iron-Man shaped hole in the ground. The NEXT proceeded to unload on his opponent, by repeatedly landing blows to the face using his bulky fists. Iron Man used both repulsors to blast Wild Tiger's helmet, then punch him off, freeing the Avenger from the barrage of punches. 30 Parts of Wild Tiger's suit began to glow, a sign that his Hundred Power had been turned on. The next punch, which hit with heavy force, threw Iron Man down. Iron Man got up and prepared to dodge, he ducked another blow and landed one of his own to the chest, but was nearly caught by Wild Tiger's large fist. Iron Man fortunately dodged, and blasted Wild Tiger with three repulsors, then punched him twice and dropkicked him. 20 Wild Tiger thrust his armored hand at Iron Man. The hit was dodged- but this was what had been expected. A quick strike broke Iron Man's defense for a while, allowing Wild Tiger to punch the Avenger hard. Iron Man was pummeled by more punches, some of which he managed to dodge, but not many. Wild Tiger raised both arms and went for an axe-handle, but Iron Man caught it with all his strength. 10 The struggle went on for three seconds before one fighter overpowered the other. Iron Man forced Wild Tiger away, and attacked him with a combo of punches and kicks. The cyan circle in Iron Man's chest began to glow, and a thin but bright laser blasted Wild Tiger, defeating him. KO! Iron Man approached his opponent, who had gotten up. The two heroes shook hands and departed. This melee's winner is.....Iron Man! Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees